<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Non-Confession by Helium_T</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284592">Non-Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helium_T/pseuds/Helium_T'>Helium_T</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helium_T/pseuds/Helium_T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic做了过分的事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Olivier "Lion" Flament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Non-Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写的时候心情很差，只想搞一个充满暴力和痛苦的故事。标题来自我的对象，他是个天才。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cedrick今天打电话来了。妈妈很好，天气不错，难民潮带来了治安问题。Dominic挂掉电话，突然很想抽支烟。</p><p><br/>
他跟往常一样简单地把这个想法抛在脑后，不打算吃晚饭，手插在牛仔裤兜里走进了Hereford的士官俱乐部。Blitz已经坐在那儿喝着英国人提供的假冒伪劣的莱比锡白啤，这里从酒保到那个持盾的傻子没有一个人真正懂得啤酒。他一直认为Kotz根本算不得德国人。就像不会功夫的中国人算不得中国人一样。</p><p>“...For fuck's sake , Bandit . ”</p><p><br/>
Lesion坐在角落里的酒红情人椅上吞云吐雾，眯着一双细眼摆出一张懒洋洋的臭脸，对着他竖了个中指。这些香港人，只有脏话的发音异常标准。</p><p>俱乐部里没几个女人——说得好像彩虹小队里真的有很多女人一样。最奇怪的事情是似乎没人觉得成天在一个全是男人的酒吧里打发时间有什么gay的。Bandit在他的老位置坐下，点了一杯龙舌兰日出，他不像某些矫情的俄国干员一样永远只喝同一种酒，毕竟这里所有的酒都堪称难以下咽，他时常会换换口味来自我挑战。Kapkan根本不正眼看他，也不坐高脚凳，直挺挺地靠在吧台上一言不发地灌下一盅又一盅冰镇伏特加，眼角挂着点没擦干净的油彩。</p><p>Dominic在等着酒来的时候不动声色地深深吸气，今晚他从空气中获得的尼古丁当量至少抵得上两支淡烟。他的双胞胎Cedrick从学生时代就坚持认为，所谓的淡烟纯属子虚乌有，完全是跨国公司的阴谋，而Dominic只不过是这种讨厌口味而已。相较之下，他甚至更乐意暗暗咀嚼这俱乐部里的乌烟瘴气，因为使劲克制牙齿的震颤而咬肌酸痛，像个偷翻垃圾桶以求果腹的乞丐。</p><p>黑暗和二手烟实在相得益彰。这让他想起历史课本上曾经遍布欧陆的大烟馆，海明威笔下在巴黎街头豪饮苦艾酒的浪子，谁都拿他们这群死气沉沉的酒徒毫无办法，彩虹六号里垮掉的一代，第二天没有演习任务的人。</p><p>“……嘿。”</p><p>Dominic发自内心地喜爱俱乐部里偶尔出现的一种冷酷的沉默。比如一秒之前，几个聒噪的常客都还没就位，Blitz正好喝到了言语迟钝的阶段，时机恰到好处，就好像挤满屋子的人群在某个时刻忽然齐齐缄口，大厅里安静得像闪光弹爆炸之后的视界。</p><p>所以他转头去看这个使奇迹破灭的搭话者时并没多少好气。</p><p>“……”</p><p>是那个新来的法国医疗兵。他穿着一条运动短裤和套头卫衣，半干的短发散发着鲜明的柠檬气味，显然是刚从健身房来到了这里。六号的录用标准一定有些异常，小队的医疗人员太少，而且偏偏全都是法国人。</p><p>Bandit不怎么看好法国人。他对那年轻人淡漠地点了点头，吞下一口鸡尾酒，舌头因为烟瘾发作食不知味，喉咙前面只泛起一股怪异的苦涩。Lion却一点不识相地坐在了他的身边，点了一杯酒保自创、五彩斑斓的混合物，终于解开了一个长久困扰Dominic的谜团：究竟是什么样的傻瓜会勇于尝试那些“俱乐部特色饮料”。愚蠢的新人，他想。甚至连Blitz都不会这么干。</p><p>法国人单手托腮，向着Bandit转过头来。“今天的演习挺不错。”</p><p>他似乎依然沉浸在运动过后的高涨情绪之中，脸上的微笑不乏友善，Dominic看见他脖子上清洁紧绷的皮肤，一条细细的银链缠绕其上，几乎让人误以为是一道汗迹。Bandit不想开口，龙舌兰的苦味依然盘踞在他的牙齿之间，那不是一场不错的演习。防守方输了。</p><p>“好不容易能休息一会，没想到基地里还有这么个……温馨的去处。”</p><p>Lion随口开着玩笑，好像本来就没指望他能回答似的；Jager跟人说话时也总是这样，直到Monica忍不住开口让他闭嘴。Dominic皱起眉头，远远地听见海豹突击队的两个美国大兵在俱乐部门口大声喧哗，巴西女人从Pulse手里抢过了音响的控制权，Smoke把腿翘上茶几，而Lesion最恨他这么做，两人不痛不痒的争执听得人耳朵生茧。</p><p>Bandit知道，他难得的宁静夜晚即将灰飞烟灭。</p><p>他重重地合上眼睛数到10，以求平息心中的魔鬼。再次睁开眼时，Lion正毫无礼貌地盯着他看，甚至面带惊奇，笑而露齿。“不好意思。”年轻人的道歉毫无诚意，轻描淡写地移开了视线。“这有点像在祷告。不过想到你的名字，似乎也不那么奇怪，Dominic……‘归上帝的’。”</p><p>Lion前倾身体接过酒保递来的邪恶饮料，脖子上的挂饰摇摇欲坠地露出领口一半，在俱乐部昏暗的灯光中倏忽一闪。但Bandit依然有足够的时间看清那是一只小小的银制十字架，款式简陋，稍有磨损，不起眼得像是白色地毯上的一枚图钉，针尖朝上，刺痛了他的眼睛。</p><p>“……可能你也读过我的档案。”</p><p>法国人尝过那杯受诅咒的鸡尾酒之后扮了个鬼脸，这个反应完全在意料之中。“浪子回头，诸如此类。我是个天主教徒，没想到在这里还能找到新的教友，呃……”他又瞧了Bandit一眼，这次要谨慎得多。“……你可以叫我Olivier。”</p><p>Dominic不动声色地注视着他，“浪子回头”四个字好像一只刚刚羽化的蝴蝶轻飘飘地飞离了他年轻的双唇。电兵感觉自己仿佛站在活跃的火山口边，长久压抑的愤怒如同翻滚的热气从脚底向上蒸腾，戒断反应攥住了他冷汗遍布的双手，尖叫着撕碎，撕碎，他没有资格放出那只蝴蝶。</p><p>“……为什么是我？”</p><p>Bandit最终问了一声。Lion似乎有些不解，他只有勉强追加解释：“……这里还有很多人可以搭讪。”</p><p>他缓慢、清晰地说，小心地不露出太多厌恶和鄙夷，只是恰好让Olivier扬起眉毛，端起酒杯的右手停在了空中。</p><p>“……大概……因为你的电击装置还算让人印象深刻？”</p><p>Lion看上去毫无尴尬之意，但最开始的自如态度却的确损失了一些。“Merde，这酒比我想象中烈得多。”他低头揉了揉鼻子，“不瞒你说，还因为他们说我们俩很像。真见了鬼，我怎么没发现到底哪里像？”</p><p>“谁跟你说的？”</p><p>“……他们。”</p><p>Lion咧嘴笑起来，狡猾地耸了耸肩。“随它去吧，Dominic。你不爱说话，光凭这点就根本不像我。”</p><p>我会给他一个机会，Bandit想。“也许。不过你猜错了，我不是天主教徒……也不吸毒。”</p><p>他抿了抿嘴唇，又尝到了几滴烈酒的味道，只希望能用一个眼神把这些俱乐部的劣质饮料当场点燃。“……看上去我俩的共同点也没那么多。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>沉默之中，Dominic用手摩挲着面前的酒杯，露出了今晚的第一个微笑；他转头看向Olivier，法国人受冒犯的表情着实有几分可爱。仔细想想，他并不真的想给他一个机会。这是你灵魂深处的黑暗，Cedrick会说，别让它控制你。愤怒的囚徒都呆在地狱的第五环。</p><p>Lion握着玻璃杯的指节有些发白，酒保隔着三四个位置远远地观望，看起来对基地的财产安全忧心忡忡。</p><p>“……所以你的确看过我的档案。”</p><p>他的睫毛跟短发一样显出一种枯草般的金色，低垂下来遮住了一双黄绿眼珠。“说起嗑药……倒让我想起另一个共同点。你也不算什么出淤泥而不染的圣徒吧，Dominic？地狱天使，久闻大名。要不是那时没钱买辆摩托，兴许我们也算是同党呢。”</p><p>“是吗？”Bandit说，“汉诺威的会长亲自出钱给我买了一辆哈雷。你知道，那时候我工作很努力。”</p><p>“没错，没错，满口夸耀着自己的光辉历史。”Lion讽刺地笑出声来，“现在我理解为什么他们说我们俩很像了。” </p><p>“……也许。”</p><p>Bandit重复着暧昧的否认，抛出一个随和的虚伪笑容，告别一夜的舒适宁静也许不是什么坏事。这小子就是不能“让它过去”，不是吗？</p><p>久违的破坏欲混杂着对刺激的渴望，像一排通电的细针扎在Bandit的手心——实际上那游走的麻木感也可能只是他的烟瘾。这么说来，这一切都要怪到另一个法国医生头上，几个星期前正是Doc以一种惊人的狡诈诱惑他开始戒烟；把扔掉打火机描述成“对意志的挑战”，这一着实在聪明，而时至今日Bandit已经陷得太深，错过了及时止损的时机。</p><p>“……还有毒品。”</p><p>Lion挑衅地瞥了他一眼，嘴角含着青年常有、自身都意识不到的胜利微笑，他们的青春本身就是这样恣意的胜利。“这我可没从别人那里听说——整天吹嘘着贩毒换来晋升的人不是你自己吗，Dominic？”</p><p>Bandit不一定讨厌所有自来熟。推心置腹地说，他真的不讨厌Kotz，即使在初次见面的第二分钟他就开始直呼自己的名字。但Olivier Flament……</p><p>“我没有夸大其词。不过假如你也涉足过这个事业，Olivier，你就会明白，我们有一句老话。”</p><p>Dominic推开他的酒，如此廉价的兴奋剂在一场争吵面前根本不值一提。“‘永远别和瘾君子做生意。’我卖过不少东西，说不定是你磕过的每一种草或粉末，但我的确没有亲自消费它们。这会让你我更相像一点吗，Olivier？”</p><p>“……如果你今晚不想说话，”</p><p>Lion放下杯子，双手抱胸，比他想象中要克制许多。“大可以提早告诉我。”</p><p>“……我在试着表现得友善点呢。”Bandit饶有兴致地吐出一些Jager式的台词，“毕竟我总不能从一开始就来一句‘滚蛋’，然后等着被Montagne用他那套团队建设的屁话教育一通——”</p><p>看见法国人慢慢捏起拳头，Dominic几乎要抑制不住嘴角的微笑，他早听说Lion和SAS的老家伙已经闹了一场。再优秀的干员都没法在两次挑起斗殴之后继续留在彩虹小队；Cedrick离开之后，他很少再在工作环境下搞恶作剧，但类似的经历可不会随随便便地从记忆中淡去。</p><p>不夸张地说，Bandit想。那感觉很好。</p><p>“不过我的确对你的‘光辉历史’有点兴趣。一个好商人总要熟悉他的目标群体。”只需要动动嘴皮子，他甚至觉得这事有些缺乏挑战性。“我知道他们为了一点快球能做出些什么，有人在小巷里拦住我不停地哀求，膝盖软得像淹了水的泥。缺钱的顾客们提出的那些价码，愿意咽下去的东西，Olivier……啧。我想有些事是连圣母都没法原谅的。”</p><p>Bandit刻意压低了声音，感觉自己仿佛回到了三十几岁的柏林，站在午夜的码头上双手背后，袖子里伸出的手枪握把冰冷刺骨。“……但也没人逼他们这么做。我很好奇，你是不是也曾经体会过这种绝望。”</p><p>Lion没有看他，只是定定地平视着吧台前方的酒柜，舞池那边传来的电子乐声淹没了他嘴角的呢喃。万福玛利亚，你充满圣宠。Dominic伸手似乎要揽住他的肩膀，法国人猛然抽身远离，年轻的黄绿色眼珠中闷燃着火焰，Bandit知道那不仅仅是单纯的愤怒，还有一丝挫折的苦痛。</p><p>Flament的确对他有兴趣。或者说，曾经有兴趣，这真是今晚最值得捧腹大笑的事情。</p><p>“把你跟我相提并论，Brunsmeier，真的是这么大的侮辱吗？”</p><p>Lion避开他的视线，微微提高了声音，Dominic看见他一手捏住从领口里抽出的十字架，像极了一个虔诚隐忍的信徒。</p><p>“……我不知道。”</p><p>Bandit知道他肯定会为此而后悔。不过说实在的，这几年来他哪天不是活像一条长了腿的人鱼，每走一步都踩着血淋淋的悔恨。</p><p>但他根本不在乎。</p><p>“……但我的确认为不是每一个浪子都有资格回头，让上帝来代替所有受害者原谅他自己。Olivier，我听说你有一个儿子。我听说这儿子有一个母亲，但却从来没有——”</p><p>Dominic感到那魔鬼攀住他的肩膀，掰开他的下颌，把所有恶毒的词语放上他的舌尖。但他只是随波逐流，全无反抗之意，像一个在滔天巨浪上冲刺的泳者，任由胜利的激动在肋骨之下砰砰直跳。他注视着Lion离开吧台椅，紧绷的拳头摁在长桌边缘，这会是他一整晚的最佳娱乐，世界上第二伟大的恶作剧。上一次离开的是Cedrick。而这次，将会是这个讨人厌的法国小子。</p><p>“……Dominic？”</p><p>有人从背后拍上他的肩膀。</p><p>“别说了。来帮帮我，Elias快吐在我身上了。”</p><p>Jager拖着一脸痴呆笑容的Biltz出现在了吧台旁边，额头上的“救命”二字闪闪发光。Bandit皱着眉头转过身来，不禁哑然失笑。</p><p>如果世界上有什么东西能比Kotz更像一条患有皮肤饥饿症的金毛寻回犬，那只能是喝醉了的Kotz；Jager被他双臂环抱挣脱不得，既想维持距离又不愿让他离开自己的控制，进退两难的模样实在是滑稽到了极点。“你干嘛不看着他点？”飞行员对他抱怨着，“Elias已经够蠢了，我没法想象酒精对他容量有限的大脑造成损害之后他还能不能胜任自己的职责。虽然举着一块带远光灯的铁片向前冲刺可能也没什么技术含量，不过作为我们团队的一员……”</p><p>“——闭嘴，Marius。”</p><p>Bandit苦笑着站起来拽住Blitz的一边胳膊；原本涌动的暴力气氛在醉汉的咕哝声中荡然无存，他伟大的恶作剧就此破碎了。</p><p>“嗨，Lion。”Jager冲着他身后打了个招呼，却没有获得任何回应，有点困惑地皱起眉头。Bandit回头一看，那个法国人已经一言不发地转身离开，Montange站在舞池边缘挥手呼唤着他，没有往这边看。</p><p>“‘看着他点’。所以我是他的谁，保姆吗？”Dominic用力提着Blitz的衣领把他向门口拖去，后者依然张牙舞爪地试图摸Jager的脸。“……Marius，”他的脸上满是酒精滥用之后特有的愉快神情，就连抱怨时嘴角都带着一股痴呆的微笑，“……少看不起我的盾牌……！”</p><p>“有段时间我对你肃然起敬。”Jager认真地说，“就是你苦练田径，演习时跑得健步如飞的时候。”</p><p>Bandit不堪忍受地把两人推出俱乐部，这些心理未成年人本来就不该出现在这里。他们的过去和前途都光辉平坦，正义与罪恶之间划着一条鲜明的直线，就像生与死之间。</p><p>Dominic走在最后深深吸气。他真的需要抽一支烟。</p><p>“……嘿。”</p><p>一些手指轻轻放上他的肩膀，法国人在门边的阴影中叫住了他，平静的声音里听不出多余的情绪。</p><p>“……你以为我会揍你，不是吗？”</p><p>Lion说。“我不会。”</p><p>他感到这男人枯草般的金色灵魂贴近了他，微弱的愤怒和欲望在词语中交织，好像在狂风中颤抖的树叶。</p><p>“我不会，Dominic。你最好记住这点。”</p><p>Bandit耸肩微笑，转头瞥了他一眼。</p><p>“干嘛，Olivier，你是爱上我了还是怎么着？”</p><p>Dominic满不在乎地说，一边望进他在镭射灯光中明灭的黄绿色眼睛。他希望Lion能看见自己眼中的仇恨，他真的恨他，就像恨着从前的自己。</p><p>他回身跟着两个同乡走出俱乐部，恋恋不舍地吞下今晚的最后一点尼古丁供给；他知道Lion依然站在门内注视着他的背影，只是什么也没有说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>基本上，是坑了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>